Begin Again
by fangirldragon394
Summary: Simon has been turned into a Shadowhunter, but his memories are still in fragments. Can he restore his relationship with Izzy? Mainly Sizzy with some Clace and potentially Malec in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. So this is my first fanfiction and I am still figuring out how to write properly so I would appreciate constructive criticism as well as what works. I will try and take this story in a direction that works and update as often as I can. Anyway so this is Begin Again featuring Sizzy and potentially some other ships in later chapters. This chapter is short, but I just want to see whether it actually generates interest before I start writing full length chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story**

 **Chapter 1**

Simon looked out of the window and watched as the people of New York City ambled by on their way to location A, B or C, completely unaware of the Shadowhunter fortress that lay just a few feet from them. He always wondered how they could be so completely ignorant of the unexplained occurrences that they simply dismissed as coincidence. The strange bumps in the night, the faraway screams that they simply pretend they didn't hear, how could they ignore all of this? Of course, just a few months ago, he was one of these faceless strangers. And now? Now he was one the hidden protectors of the Earth, a certified badass, hell bent on destroying the demons that plague New York. The problem was, he had absolutely no idea how to do that.

He walked away from the window and sat on the bed. It had only been a few weeks since Magnus Bane and Izzy had tried to reverse the spell placed on his memories and made him a Shadowhunter. A few weeks of new memories, but very little access to his old ones. Simon put his head in his hands, the familiar headache growing in his temples. Every day he watched as his friends (or who he had been told were his friends) looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to magically just… snap out of it. But he didn't know how, he didn't know how to find his memories again. He felt love for people around him who were just strangers. His best friend, Clary, his memories of her were faint but numerous, he knew she meant the world to him, but she was still barely more than an acquaintance. And Izzy… Izzy Lightwood… his girlfriend? How had he managed to date a girl like that, so incredibly out of his league? He was the Star Wars fanboy who collected figurines and she wielded a whip so spectacularly he was both in awe and afraid of her.

Simon stood up and started to pace the room. He was supposed to be meeting Izzy for training in half an hour but he didn't know if he could handle seeing the expectant spark in her eye when he couldn't give her what she wanted. She loved him, he knew that. And the problem was, he loved her too, but he didn't know why. He loved her but he barely knew her. Whenever he saw her, he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go again just to know that she would be safe (not that she was the kind of girl who needed to be protected), but how could he feel such strong emotions for someone he barely knew?

There was a knock at the door. For a moment, Simon debated pretending that he wasn't there, but he knew whoever it was would just walk in regardless of whether he told them to enter or not. With a sigh, he called to his visitor.

"Come in."

He caught a glimpse of black hair as the door swung open. His heart started fluttering in his chest against his will.

"Izzy, what can I do for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Izzy, what can I do for you?"

Izzy stood and stared at the boy that was trembling in front of her, his gaze darting around the room, looking at anything but her. She felt the now familiar pain in her heart as she realised he still didn't love her. She was his but he wasn't hers. _Izzy, stop it, this isn't about you, this is about what is right for him. He deserved to know who he really was._ She let out an audible sigh. It didn't stop her for silently wishing that he would suddenly wake up and love her the exact way he did before. But she was a Shadowhunter. She was made from pure adamas, she could not be broken.

"I… um… I just wanted to check you were alright. You know, before training starts." Izzy rolled her eyes at how incredibly stupid she sounded. It was like she was handing him her heart on a silver platter with that miserable excuse to see him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Simon muttered, trying and failing miserably to sound like he was vaguely intimidating. Izzy frowned, crossed her arms and looked at the floor before realising she was displaying any sort of emotion. Quickly schooling her expression into one of calamity, she looked back up at Simon, realising too late that he had seen the disappointed expression on her face. He opened his mouth but before he could even begin to try and make an excuse, Izzy cut him off.

"It's fine. Seriously. It's fine," she said, trying to be nonchalant and failing almost as miserably as Simon.

"Izzy…" Simon began, trying to search for the right words to fix the bleeding heart that lay before him. "I think it's fairly obvious that what you and I have been doing, acting as if nothing has happened between us, isn't working. And it's killing me to see you like this and know that it's my fault, I'm the one who's hurting you, and I don't know how to make things right. I don't know how to bridge the gap between us. I want to, of course I want to go back to the way things were. The problem is, I don't remember what that's like. I don't remember the way I held you, or the way I kissed you, or what our first date was. But if it made you happy, then I want to go back to it, because the girl I have gotten to know in the few weeks since I've had my memories back, well she's one of the greatest girls I've ever met, and she deserves the world."

Izzy stood and stared at Simon. A silent tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away before it had the chance to reach her cheek.

"Simon…. That…. That was…"

"Izzy I can't offer you the world. I can't offer you a macho Shadowhunter who can take down three demons with a flick of the wrist. All I can offer you is myself. And if you'll take me Isabelle Lightwood, I would like to get to know you again." Simon stared hopefully at Izzy, waiting for her reply with baited breath. He wanted her, even if he didn't know why. Maybe it was time to finally give into his instincts. Izzy looked to her right for a few moments, as if debating with herself. Suddenly her dark black eyes met his.

"Yes. Yes I would like that."

"Great!" Simon exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm than he was hoping for but judging by the small smile that played at the corner of Izzy's lips, not all hope was lost. "I'll meet you at the front at around 7?"

This time, a real smile shone upon Izzy's face. "Yeah, that sounds good. Now come on, Jace will be wondering where we are". Izzy turned and stalked out of the room, trying to hide the grin that she wore as she hurried away to the Training Room.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is mainly introducing Clace with some flirty and smutty parts. Eventually I will start writing some longer chapters soon once I properly establish the story. So enjoy a little Clace smut and let me know if you want me to stick to Sizzy or develop some more Clace as well. Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 3**

Jace stood opposite the target, the knife twirling in his hand. He clicked his neck from side to side and rolled his shoulders, biding his time, a cat in its natural habitat. Suddenly, his stance was alert. He bent his arm and lifted his hand towards his ear, knife balancing in his fingers, legs shoulder-width apart, waiting for the right moment. He narrowed his eyes at the target, imagining a thousand and one things: a Ravener demon, Valentine, Sebastian. Holding these images in his head, he let his body take over and with one swift, practiced motion, he moved his arm and flung the knife straight towards the target. As soon as he had released the knife, he stood straight and stared at the target. The knife struck in the dead centre. Smirking to himself, he started to strut towards the target.

"Impressive," a voice said behind him. His smile widened across his face as he turned to face his girlfriend leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Just admiring? Or fancy taking me on?" Jace asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Clary's lips twitched as she tried not to smile. She stood up straight and sauntered towards Jace before pushing past him, and yanked the knife out of the target. Turning, she strode back to Jace and turned to face the target again. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she bent her back slightly and threw the knife. Jace let out a small noise of satisfaction as her knife hit the outside line of the centre ring. Clary huffed in frustration at Jace's satisfaction.

"You know not all of us have been practicing Shadowhunting for years on end," she said, more than a little hurt at Jace's mocking. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and placed his chin on top of her mass of red curls.

"Clary, you know I'm only joking around with you. How far you have come is so impressive for someone with no experience beforehand. You know I'm proud of you." He brushed her hair away from her neck and placed his mouth right next to her ear, letting his lips brush the love. "You know I love you," he whispered, letting his hand move back down the side of her body, barely brushing the fabric of her clothing but it was enough to leave tingle on her skin. Clare's breath hitched as the breathiness of Jace's voice. Suddenly, she wanted him. She wanted him close to him.

"Should we really be doing this here? In the middle of the training room?" she muttered to him, trying and failing to concentrate as Jace's lips met her neck. She felt him smirk against her skin.

"Well if the middle of the room isn't good enough for you…" Jace spun her around and backed her against the training room wall. Then his mouth met hers and all was forgotten. He kissed her with so much urgency as his body pressed her against the wall, his hands fisting into her shirt at her waist as her hands found their way into his hair. She moaned as he bit on her lower lip and his tongue flickered against hers. Suddenly, his hands were lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands trailed down his torso. He shivered as her cold hands met the bare skin at his midriff where his shirt had ridden up against her. He could feel himself needing her more and more and she started to lightly his skin at the base of his back. He knew of they didn't stop soon, someone was going to walk in on them in a very compromising position but right then, he didn't care. His hands started roam, running up her thighs to where her legs met, where a radiating warmth was already present. Trying his luck, he let one hand lightly brush over her sensitive spot at the apex at the thighs. The results were immediate; she moaned loudly into his mouth, bucking her hips, trying to gain more contact as she began to need him more. She began to claw at his shirt as the sexual tension became even more urgent, so urgent that neither Jace nor Clary heard the footsteps approaching the training room until it was too late.

As Izzy and Simon walked into the room, Clary and Jace froze, their bodies still pressed against each other.

"Well hello there, dear sister. You're… early," Jace said hesitantly, still not letting go of Clary.

"Yes, yes, we are, now would you please mind putting down my best friend before I tear my eyes out so I never have to see that image ever again?" Simon asked bluntly. A deep scarlet blush spread across Clary's face as Jace slowly set her back down on her feet. Acting nonchalant, he sauntered to the weapons table and, picking up two seraph blades, he turned to Simon and threw him one of the blades.

"So, baby Shadowhunter, are you ready to train?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I will try to get into a proper writing schedule as I am currently just writing when it comes to me but for now, here is chapter 4!**

 **Chapter 4**

"So, baby Shadowhunter, are you ready to train?"

Simon gulped and closed his eyes trying to discard the fresh image of Jace and Clary pressed against one another form his mind. _I certainly did NOT need to see that_ he thought to himself. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the dull seraph blade in his hand.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Spin it around my wrist before pulling some serious kung-fu moves and planting it in your neck before being carried around on the shoulders of my supporters, basking in the fame and glory?" Jace stood and blinked at Simon. "Well you have clearly not been educated in ninja movies, my friend," Simon said matter of factly, completely oblivious to Jace's absolute aversion to the very thought. Trying to keep his exasperation to a minimum, Jace turned and walked until he was roughly fifty paces from where Simon stood.

"What I am going to teach you is some of the fundamental core skills of being a Shadowhunter. We have to learn to be cautious, to be quick on our feet, to strike at exactly the right point in order to injure our enemy without causing severe harm to ourselves. We are the protectors of human kind and we take our responsibility very seriously. If you cannot fight Lewis, then there is absolutely no point in taking you any further in your training. You must know your enemy better than yourself. You must be able to predict exactly what their next move will be before they even know themselves."

Jace ran his finger lightly along the seraph blade, leaving a small white mark on his fingertip. "First, we must name our weapons, for the angels will protect us as we banish the human world of the evil within." Jace's voice was serious as he considered a moment before looking at his seraph blade and quietly whispered " _Barachiel_." The glow came from somewhere within the adamas; the silvery-blue the radiated that the bade held a supernatural quality, an ancient magic that Simon could not quite place. He watched, fascinated, as this glow spread throughout the whole blade, emitting light into a world of darkness. Jace glanced up at Simon. "Now your turn."

Simon looked at the dull adamas he held in his hands. "Can I pick any angel name?" he asked cautiously, weighing up the blade in his hands.

"Preferably not anyone too powerful, I'd rather not deal with you blowing up the training room right now." Simon's eyes shot up to meet Jace's, full of alarm. Jace semi-shrugged and gestured for Simon to hurry up. He contemplated for a few more seconds, mainly to irk Jace just a little bit more, before looking at the blade with a look full of concentration.

" _Shamsiel."_

Simon grinned as the same glow began to be emitted from the centre of his adamas. He had done it. He looked back up at Jace triumphantly, but the golden-haired boy was far from impressed.

"We still have a long way to go baby Shadowhunter, don't start congratulating yourself just yet."

Simon felt a twinge of annoyance at Jace's cockiness before he felt the faintest hint of a memory at the edge of his mind. Something about… a… "no-mundanes-allowed treehouse"? He shook his head; how had he put up with this boy before now?

Jace glanced behind Simon towards Izzy and Clary, who were inspecting the array of weapons that we currently out on the table. Izzy looked at Jace before nodding towards Simon and giving Jace a look that said it all: be nice. Jace sighed and advanced towards Simon until he as less than 10 paces away.

"It's all about surveying your opponent's move. If possible, do not strike first, that way you have a chance to see how they move, how they strike and, most importantly, where their weaknesses are. As a new Shadowhunter in training, any missions you are sent on will likely be weaker demons with plenty of trained supervision. We don't want our new Shadowhunters being discouraged too early on." Jace lifted his blade up with a bent arm and held his arm across his body, bending his knees and bringing his other arm across his body, slightly aloft. "This is a typical defence fighting stance. It is one that will stop basic damage from harming you, but the main point of this position is to be able to assess your opponent so that you can shift into a better defence position once you learn how your opponent strikes." Simon lifted his blade up and moved into position to copy Jace, self-consciously hoping that he didn't look like too much of an idiot in the process.

"The next thing to learn is difficult to teach. Defence is simple and usually common sense: just try to avoid the big stabby thing that's flying at you. Offence is a lot trickier. Everyone has their own styles, their own strengths, their own weaknesses. For example…"

Without warning, Jace's body slammed into Simon's, pinning to the ground with his hands behind his back, leaving him vulnerable to Jace's blade.

"Jace! I told you to play nice!" Izzy yelled from across the room. Jace grinned and, clambering off of Simon, offered him a hand up.

"My sister is too worried about you but don't worry, I did the exact same thing to Clary in her first training session," he said, smirking at Clary. Simon felt a little sick as he thought about what that action might have led to for the little redhead, probably more of what he and Izzy had walked in on at the beginning of the session.

Clary glanced at her watch and exclaimed "Jace if we want to make our reservation we should probably start getting ready!" She hurriedly starting gathering her bag and mundane clothes from the side of the room, anxious to get going; she was starving.

"Yeah, we should probably get ready to go top Simon," Izzy said casually.

Jace and Clary froze at the mention of Simon's future date and spun to face the pair, shock registering on both of their faces.

"You two are going out tonight?" Clary asked, trying not to sound too hopeful that Simon's memory might finally be emerging from his mind.

"Yes, now don't scare him off, shoo!" Izzy exclaimed, making shooing motions with her hands. "I've got an outfit to pick out for your date!" Izzy grabbed Clary by the hand and pulled her out of the room, Jace trailing behind, sniggering, leaving Simon alone to return to his room himself in order to prepare for the first date he could remember with Isabelle Lightwood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. First of all, I'd like to apologise for the gap between this chapter and the last one, as well as the short length of this chapter. School and work has been crazy busy lately so I will try to start finding time to write in the middle of everything.**

Chapter 5

Izzy looked into the floor length mirror and gazed at her reflection. Behind her, she could see Clary tying up her hair into her signature ponytail.

"You know it looks sexier with your hair down right?" Izzy smirked as she saw Clary slowly undo her hair again and let it fall in red waves around her shoulders. Izzy glanced down at the clothes she was wearing: a dark purple tank top, skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and knee high boots. She wasn't usually one to be so conservative, but when it came to easing Simon back into the dating world, she wold do everything she could to make him comfortable.

Clary walked over to Izzy and gently placed her hand on Izzy's shoulder. "It's going to be alright Iz. He still loves you, you know that right? He's just not sure why." Izzy snorted and turned around to face Clary.

"Here you are comforting me when I should be the one comforting you! By the Angel I am pathetic; you are the one who lost your best friend, whereas I only knew him a few months!" Izzy could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to smudge her mascara, but she refused to cry over something as stupid as a boy. She hung her head and felt Clary wrap her arms around her.

"I promise you Iz, he is in there. You've just got to be your usual badass sexy self and he'll fall in love with you all over again. Or rather he'll still be in love with you, but then he'll know why. Trust me Iz, I know Simon. He's not changed."

Izzy smiled weakly at the small redhead in front of her. Clary was right, Izzy knew that, she just wasn't used to be the chaser in the relationship. Izzy shook herself off and tousled her hair. Glancing one last time in the mirror, she grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her out the room, ready to meet the boys. Although the two couples would be meeting at the same spot at the same time, they would not be going together. Izzy had no idea where Simon was planning on taking her, but she couldn't wait to spend the evening with him again, even if it was just watching one of his dorky movies.

Izzy and Clary stood in the elevator, waiting for the old, rickety thing to glide safely down into the Church below the Institute. Clary turned to face Izzy and brushed Izzy's ebony hair out of her face. "You can do this Iz." Clary smiled and leant forward to kiss Izzy's cheek. The elevator doors glided open and the two girls stepped out to see the two boys standing near each other awkwardly, neither one of them speaking, but by the looks of it some conversation had occurred. Izzy smiled to herself thinking about how _that_ might have gone down.

She glanced up to see her date staring at her, his mouth hanging slightly open as he took her all in. Simon had dressed in his jeans as always, but he had thrown on a red and black checked shirt with a burgundy jacket over the top. Izzy had to admit, he looked good. He smiled as he noticed her looking at him and tried to stand up tall and proud. Izzy's heart fluttered inside her chest. Why did he have to be so sweet?

In her peripheral vision, she could see Clary and Jace in the middle of a deep kiss and chose to ignore the love birds. Instead she strode to Simon and gave him a gentle hug which, after a few moments, he returned. Smiling, she glanced up at his shining face.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him.

After a couple of seconds, he smiled and replied with "As ready as I'll ever be".

Tentatively taking her hand, Simon lead her out onto the streets of New York City.

 **I'd love to hear any suggestions for Simon's and Izzy's first date so please do send me anything you have to offer :)**


End file.
